The Day of Destruction
by Pyro1588
Summary: Humans have fought to posses Alchemy since the creation of Weyard. Now the very power that they have strived to obtain will destroy them.


The Day of Destruction  
  
By Pyro1588  
  
A/N: Remember the source of Judgment's power (and Catastrophe's, for that matter)? For those of you who didn't read The Chronicles of Weyard (or read it and forgot,) the power comes from two doomsday machines made long before Alchemy was sealed. Twelve hundred years after CoW, the machines were activated. That's what this fic is about. Wise One's POV.  
  
I have done everything I can to prevent this day, but mankind insists upon their own destruction. Even now as I watch, they are mustering troops. Gondowan and Angara are in the middle of a clash over the ownership of the Suhalla Desert, Lalivero, and Venus Lighthouse. They have disputed about this land for hundreds of years.  
  
Gondowan has mustered a massive force of troops. Right now, they are marching into the Suhalla Desert. But Angara will not be caught unaware. They have spies in Gondowan's government. They have prepared their own force.  
  
And as I watch, they meet in the Suhalla Desert. Gondowan's general issues an ultimatum: "Renounce ownership of all land south of Suhalla or face destruction!" Of course, Angara won't accept this.  
  
They take this ultimatum as an insult and a threat. Their general issues one cry: "Death to Gondowan!"  
  
Both sides begin charging across the desert at each other. Swords clash. Psynergy flies. Thank God that the Djinn have not become involved in this battle. There's no telling what would happen if these madmen began summoning.  
  
Two hours later, it is over. Thousands are dead. The few who survived didn't have the strength to make it out of the desert alive. The only victors are the vultures who are now feeding off of the dead carcasses.  
  
Over the next year, tensions increase until every country hates every other country. Everyone has prepared their own attack force for the invasion of someone else.  
  
If they would just fight and kill each other, then maybe Weyard would have a chance for survival. But the fools have made the worst discovery in the history of the planet: They have discovered the doomsday machines. These machines lay buried in the earth, created in a time of global struggle.  
  
Atteka has discovered the secret buried in the ground right next to the city of Contigo. They at least have a right to that machine.  
  
But the other one was created by the small continent of Izumo. The entire population of Izumo was wiped out a month ago in one swift strike. The force from Champa gave no warning. They simply landed their fleet and swept through the continent's only city, systematically eliminating every man, woman, and child. They left no one alive. Nor did they even burn the city. No, they simply left the dead to rot and sailed back to Champa.  
  
And now, no one owns the other machine. Osenia and Indra tried to beat each other to it, but an entrepreneur from the Apojii Islands beat them both. And the Apojii citizens are bitter. No one has ever recognized them as a country. They have been shunned by everyone for hundreds of years. As far as the target, they simply have to choose who they hate the most. But that's a tough choice. Every other country has, at one point or another, given Apojii reason to blow them off the face of Weyard.  
  
No one was able to predict the chain of events that occurred next. Apojii, Osenia, Indra, Atteka, and Hesperia all allied with each other in the hopes of wiping out Angara and Gondowan. Finally, the word was given.  
  
Indra struck Gondowan from the east while Atteka hit them from the west. Osenia had sent troops north two weeks earlier. They landed at Champa and wiped it out. They hurried through the mountain passage to the Lamakan Desert. From there, they spread out and hit Angara from the east while Hesparia attacked from the west. And all of this took place within a day.  
  
And as the armies clash, there is suddenly a roar from the west. The ground next to the city of Contigo suddenly flies into the air. A giant knight begins to levitate. It flies off to the east, hovering over the town of Kibombo.  
  
The soldiers fighting in Gondowan look up into the sky to see the knight lower his sword and point it at the ground. Energy forms at the tip, creating a sphere that expands as it drains the machine's power reserves. And then, it is released.  
  
Everything seems to move in slow motion. Some of the troops run for their lives, but most of them just stare in terror and awe as that giant sphere travels straight down towards Kibombo.  
  
The silence is broken as the energy hits the ground. There is a deafening roar is Kibombo is wiped out. Buildings explode into splinters as a huge semi-sphere begins to expand.  
  
From my view, it is expanding. But all the soldiers see is a huge wall of golden light racing towards them at incredible speed.  
  
Thousands of troops simply vanish into that mighty explosion. There is no escape. Nothing can outrun this explosion.  
  
Within twenty seconds, it is over. The light fades. All life on Gondowan is gone. Only a charred black landscape remains. The rivers are all evaporated. Thousands of soldiers and tens of thousands of civilians have been reduced to ash in under a minute.  
  
The machine uses the last of it energy to fly to the northwest, crashing into the beautiful city of Lalivero. The city is left in ruins, leaving less than one quarter of the population to bury the dead.  
  
On Apojii, a young boy is looking out to the north. The sea is beautiful. And because Weyard is flat, he can see Osenia, Indra, Gondowan, Angara, and Izumo. As he admires the northern-most continent, his gaze is drawn to the sea.  
  
A disturbance is occurring. The surface of it is beginning to vibrate. As he watches, a portion of the sea flies into the air. And as the water falls back to the surface of the sea, he notices the giant knight floating in the air.  
  
The robot known as Catastrophe flies to the northeast, coming to a stop over the city of Vault.  
  
All of Angara is in turmoil. Massive armies cover much of its surface, and the rest is covered by fleeing civilians.  
  
A few people noticed the massive shadow that flew across the land. And those that didn't notice the shadow noticed the bright light forming over Vault.  
  
The knight has pointed his sword down towards the ground. Massive electrical bolts form at the hilt, traveling down to the point. A large, glowing pyramid of electricity takes shape. And then, it is released.  
  
It flies towards the ground, unfolding as it travels. There is no thundering explosion when it hits the ground. Only the sound of all the buildings in Vault shattering at once.  
  
The remains of the city never have a chance to burn. Another dome, this time of electrical energy, expands from the ruins. It takes Angara by force.  
  
The first city to go is Vale. All the massive buildings simply shatter into billions of tiny splinters. Less than a second later, Lunpa is also reduced to dust.  
  
The mountains can do nothing to stop this destructive force. The trade center of Bilibin is destroyed instantly as the wave of energy passes by.  
  
Fifty seconds later, everything from Tolbi to Imil is gone. The Karagol has been evaporated, leaving a large crater. The remains of Champa flew several miles out, landing in the sea. The forests of Mogall and Kolima have been transformed to ash. All the agricultural life on Angara is gone, as is all life. Nothing remains but bare sand.  
  
The recoil from that destructive force shot Catastrophe several miles into the air and to the southwest. It landed between Atteka and Hesperia. As the machine sank to the bottom of the sea, it suddenly exploded.  
  
The keepers of Jupiter Lighthouse were the first to see the giant wave traveling towards Atteka. They had no time to react.  
  
The wave washed over Atteka and Hesperia like the tide washing over rocks. When it had sunken back into the sea, all the forests of Atteka and Hesparia were gone, as were the cities. No one had been alive to see the buildings snap like sticks.  
  
My attention is drawn back to the north. The electrical force of Catastrophe has apparently short-circuited the control mechanisms of the machine Boreas. Nothing can stop the machine. It faces to the southeast and fires. Twelve seconds later, Indra and Osenia are now just a giant glacier.  
  
Man has insisted on having this power. Ever since the creation of Weyard, they have demanded it. I see the wisdom behind the decision that the elders in Prox made to free Alchemy. It did save the outer areas of Weyard.  
  
The tradeoff for saving the outer rim of Weyard is this. Everything is gone. Every continent has been made lifeless. Man has destroyed himself.  
  
But even at this moment of hopelessness, I look to Apojii. There are survivors. On Apojii and even on several other small islands all over Weyard, people have lived through this day. And humans are persistent. If they have survived, then they will try to repopulate Weyard.  
  
And man also learns from his mistakes. Maybe, just maybe, there is hope.  
  
A/N: What did you think? I've been wanting to address this issue for a long long time. Thank God for Christmas break ;^) And plus, I've gotten to write some really cool descriptions of destruction. What fun! Do you like the new format (compared to my earlier fics)? Please review and let me know. Thanx!  
  
Andrew Ames (Pyro1588)  
  
http://www.weyard.cjb.net/  
  
01/08/04  
  
3:15 PM  
  
51 paragraphs  
  
190 lines  
  
1642 words 


End file.
